Can you taste my pain?
by Umayma7
Summary: In this Fanfic a former slave named Nekamet tells her story. She tells of her tough time but more importantly, what happend after her escape. After she is able to get away her memory fades, and she tells you of her new life with Malik Ishtarr. Dear, dear


Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh or Malik, but I do own Nekamet. SO BACK OFF!

----------------------------------------------------------

Greetings, my name is Nekamet. These words are being spoken to you, and I don't know who you are. But I shall persist and recollect my story, after all, 3 years _is_ enough time to start talking to yourself. Unless you wish to listen…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Because it is so dark here, and you cannot see me, so I must tell you what I _think_ I currently look like. Since 3 years have passed I'd say I'm 16. I am very thin, very bony and my once tan Egyptian skin has turned pale as the moon I once gazed at. I have long brown hair and blond/gold bangs. My eyes are green, also I have 2 types of markings embedded into my flesh. The first is the Millennium symbol, I got it when I was 10, about the same time as his….I won't tell you about him yet, I hope I don't sound conceited, but you will see in time. Next, I have deep wounds running into my back, and I remember each time the whip came down on me.

Remember…that is a word that is the most used in my vocabulary now. Since _that_ day, every memory worth remembering has stayed with me. But what also came with it was something worse. It is why I remember every whipping. I guess I can't truly explain that until you understand all. So I suppose I will have start from the beginning, about 16 years ago.

------------------------------------------------------

On the 23rd of December, I came into the world. Pure, simple…a mere baby. If I had grown up like you have, I never would have_ dreamed_ what I was going to go through. You are the lucky ones, you only have to read about these things, and not live them as I had to. I didn't know this at first, but the boy I will introduce to you in a moment or two was also born at this time and day. In other words, we came into the world at the exact same moment. What is also similar, is that both our mothers died in the process. My mother, Janyasha still had the pleasure of naming me. What's more, her dying breath was used to say, "give her a good life and protect her." And with that she died, and that's where my trouble truly began.

For 5 years I remained with myliving family, my father and sister, IhaAmony. My father was a drunk and my _darling_ sister hated me for letting my mother soul "disappear". They did exactly the opposite of what my dead mother asked for, figures. But no, there is more! In the following months of my 5th birthday, I and my sister were sold in the black market as slaves! My father, the drunk that he was, had lost everything, money and all. To a 50 year old wench he gained 400 pounds (money) for us. I didn't know what was going on then, but what I do recall most vividly is my dead-beat dad happily counting his earnings as we were lead into captivity in the back seat of a car.

You certainly have never been a slave have you? Then you don't know what it's like to have to grow up in a single day at the age of 5. My life was made worse than it already was. I will not show any sympathy for my sister because she practically deserved it, but I had done nothing. Like the wart that she is, she sucked right up to our new master. IhaAmony and the Mistress got along real well, so it was I who was the most harshly treated. Now, as a servant, there are many rules you _have_ to follow. These were strict and harsh, such as, not being able to learn to read. Of course, reading wasn't on my mind at the time, but as the years dragged on, I wished I could read more than anything in the world.

Other rules were something like, I must obey her every command. I cannot run away, or she will find me and whip me cold, stuff like that. It was after that moment that I grew up. I refused to laugh and never smiled. My heart grew cold and was a stone I my chest. And so I began my 6 years of slavery. The worst years of my life they were, but at least there was people and the sun around. Where I am now, I can't tell night from day!

As you can imagine, 6 years is a long time. A very long time. Since then, I have been whipped, beaten, and starved. I was really brown from working in the sun, but I was thin, bony thin. About whipping…a painful subject. When I was younger I had to face a stone wall and lift up the back of my shirt so _she_ could get a clean shot at me. We, my sister and I didn't have normal cloths. The Mistress gave us rough cotton fabric but we didn't know how to sew. I was able to put together a pillow-case-like-dress. I liked it, it was semi-comfortable, but the lady tore out the back. This made it easier to whip me.

Have you ever been whipped? I doubt you have. She had like a horse whip, but with knots so it causes more pain. The strands of leather are many, and have scarred my back for life. Whenit comes down on you, your skin os opened up and it feels buning hot or freezing cold with pain. It does take awhile to heal, butIhad work while it does. Whatreally hurt was when thelong thinscabs opened up when I bent over. That was the meaningofpain.But enough about that, I will simply skip to when I was 10. I was given hope then.

Back then, I had this strange dream night after night. It kept me going through my harsh days. I would think about it everyday and it would bring, almost, a smile to my face. In the dream, I was in the dark. But I knew I wasn't alone. Someone was watching over me and protected me from the darkness. I would walk aimlessly in one direction. This kind of dream went on for days, months. The presents I felt got stronger, little by little as the months passed.

One night, I saw a door of light. It was the purest light I had ever seen! I could see a shadow standing in the door way beckoning me. Each night I would get closer and closer, until I could nearly see the persons face! I recognized the person as a boy, he looked about my age. His hair was light blond, kind of silver gold. It was on the night a week after I turned 11 that I was standing right beside him and was in the dream doorway. I looked into his eyes, he took my hand and we walked into the light. I woke up smiling for the first time in ages…

To be continued……

-------------------------------------------------------

WORD!:P


End file.
